20 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Finanse dla ludzi odc. 1 Budżet domowy; magazyn 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1829; telenowela TVP 06:50 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień; serial przygodowy TVP 07:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 - Hotel pod gwiazdami; serial przygodowy TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda 08:10 Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek znaleźli skrzypeczki, odc. 30 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968) 08:20 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 23 Poranek; język angielski dla dzieci 08:25 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Zostawcie mi plaster!, odc. 15 (I want my plaster!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 08:35 Misiaki s. II - odc. 13/13 - W krainie jezior (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 08:45 Hubert i Hipolit - Kocur Bruno, odc. 11 (Kcour Bruno); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 09:00 Wirtul@ndia - Księżycowe kłopoty 09:25 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 27, (seria II odc. 5) (Landing at Point Rain); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 23; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:25 Klan - odc. 2301 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 5/13 - Opiekunka do dziecka; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 4/13; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 5. Ptaki (Life. Birds. (5/10)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 9/18 - Żółte wyciszenie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 7 Krzysztof Daukszewicz; cykl reportaży 15:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 33 - Sprawca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 27/75 - Hazard; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Dzień próby, odc. 20 (Command Crisis); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Bibliotekarz 3: przeklęty kielich Judasza (Librarian 3: the Curse of the Judas Chalice) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:55 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 24/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:50 Czas na dokument - Oni; film dokumentalny 00:05 Mrok - odc. 4/8 - Miłość może zabić; serial kryminalny TVP 01:00 Mrok - odc. 5/8 - Pamiętnik; serial kryminalny TVP 01:55 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 03:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 03:15 Notacje - Agnieszka Bojanowska. Ostatni pokój; cykl dokumentalny 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 75 - Wolnoć Tomku w swoim domku?; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 16 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:35, 10:20 Panorama: 9:30 Pogoda: 8.40, 10:15 10:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 187 (223) Pierwszy dzień razem 12:00 Familiada - odc. 1961; teleturniej 12:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 79 Czar tropików; serial TVP 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 763 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Kabaretowe Oczko (2) 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 914; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Afryka Południowa wczoraj i dziś - odc. 1 (South Africa revealed - ep. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/70; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Herkules - odc. 13 Obudzone serce (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Unchained Heart); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 20:10 Francuski numer - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 21:55 Na linii strzału - odc. 10 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 10 (Good Cop, Dead Cop)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:50 Na linii strzału - odc. 11 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 11 (to Serge with Love)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:45 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Lol (LOL (Laughing Out Loud)); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008) 01:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Formuła 1 - dzikie lata (Grand Prix The Killer Years); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 02:35 Francuski numer; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 04:15 Defekt - odc. 9/9; serial sensacyjny TVP 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:00 Eurowieś - Przystań z telewizją odc. 7; magazyn 17:30 Telezakupy 18:00 Kronika 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Wokół Nas 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:28 Menu kulturalne 18:35 TV LATO - odc. 36 - 20.08.12 - Poznań 18:45 Selektywnie - efektywnie - odc. 8; magazyn 18:55 Reportaże z Polski - Reportaże z Polski 19:25 Złota kolekcja - Debiuty na scenie i antenie; reportaż 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:47 Prognoza pogody 21:50 Kronika 22:09 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Była w moim życiu solidarność; film dokumentalny 00:23 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:25 Raport z Polski 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:52 Info Dziennik 02:31 Pogoda Info 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:30 Listy gończe - Zagardlenie - odc. 35; magazyn 04:00 Była w moim życiu solidarność; film dokumentalny 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego 2 (6) - serial animowany 08.30 Show Misia Yogi (14) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (283) - serial komediowy 09.45 Czarodziejki (14) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 2 (40) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 V.I.P. (14) - serial sensacyjny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 3 (51) - reality show 13.45 Ostry dyżur 15 (124) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (417, 418) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (293) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (175) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (135) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Godzilla - film SF, USA 1998 22.55 Prześladowca - thriller, USA 2001 00.55 Układy 3 (34) - serial kryminalny 01.55 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (51) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 2 (3) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1593) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 12.15 Ostry dyżur 7 (16) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Detektyw Monk 8 (6) - serial kryminalny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (59) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (567) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (60) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (851) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (869) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Agenci NCIS 7 (21, 22) - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Dowody zbrodni 7 (5) - serial kryminalny 23.50 Bez śladu 7 (15) - serial kryminalny 00.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Arkana magii (664) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 21*/22; serial TVP 07:05 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 9; magazyn 07:25 Karino odc.9 - Walka o życie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:35, 10:20 Panorama: 9:30 Pogoda: 8.40, 10:15 10:55 Pogoda.pl 11:10 Prawdę mówiąc - Małgorzata Braunek; magazyn 11:35 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 15/34; serial TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 631 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Stacyjka - odc. 10/13 - Rycerze i dziewice; serial komediowy TVP 13:50 M jak miłość - odc. 900; serial TVP 14:40 Śląska Gala Biesiadna 2012 cz. 1 15:15 Słyszę, więc jestem 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 499* Głębokie fundamenty 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 16:35 Eurowiadomości 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 15/34; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Busikiem po Europie (49) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 21*/22; serial TVP 19:00 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 631 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 8 - Zdobycie pałacu 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Wiedźmy - odc. 12/13 - Jak struś z psem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Batumi (50) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Laskowik & Malicki (10); widowisko rozrywkowe 23:40 Ludzie z bagien; film dokumentalny 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 15/34; serial TVP 01:15 Karino - odc. 9* - Walka o życie; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 8 - Zdobycie pałacu 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 12/13 - Jak struś z psem; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Batumi (50) 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 631; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Laskowik & Malicki (10); widowisko rozrywkowe 05:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn